


Wedding

by GingerKittyCat



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Where no-one dies in the BOT5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BOT5A where Thorin, Fili and Kili don't die.</p><p>Today is the day both Erebor and Dale have long awaited, the day their kingdoms shall be joined through marriage. And Kili hopes to meet a certain elf captain for the first time since that night in Esgaroth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a prompt challenge to help me write and upload something (hopefully) everyday. The one-shots that come as a result from the prompts will be pre and post BOT5A, some sad, some happy and some AUs to ensure some stay alive. I'll also do and upload the prompts in any order so yeah, don't expect them to be in the right order ^-^
> 
> Prompt 40 - Character Attends A Wedding
> 
> This is obviously one of the one-shots where the BOT5A ended happily, without the deaths of my favourite characters. Thorin becames King under the Mountain and Fili and Kili the two heirs and princes.
> 
> I apologise for any out of characterness. Criticism is welcomed.

Kili dressed himself in his smartest attire, preparing to stand by his older brother's side on the latter's big day. For months, the kingdom of Erebor had been filled with chatter about the strange courtship, but after their King had fallen for a Hobbit, and a male one at that, it hardly seemed strange. Today, the day everyone had been anxiously waiting for, had finally arrived and two kingdoms were to be united. 

The young dwarf left his chambers, searching for his older brother and the man of the day, Fili. After checking his usual spots, Kili found the dwarf he was looking for standing motionless by the watchtower, gazing over at the nearby city of Dale. He was fiddling with something in his hands nervously and dressed in black attire embroidered with gold, silver and white designs. A white fur coat was wrapped around his shoulders and a kingly jewel necklace hung around his neck. Strapped to his belt was his ceremonial sword that Thorin had made for him specially when Erebor was reclaimed. 

"Nervous?" Kili asked gently, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Fili shook his head, glancing at his brother with fake confidence and strength, but his younger brother was not fooled; he knew when Fili was trying to hide something. 

"Everything shall go as planned and this celebration shall be grand." Kili said with a smile. He dropped his hand down from his brother's shoulder and scanned the horizon. As his eyes settled on Mirkwood, the smile on his face trembled and he had to take a deep breath to gather his composure. Feeling the other dwarf's watchful eyes, he forced his smile further across his face and beamed at Fili. 

"Though Thorin believed we should not, we invited the elves to join our celebration. Though not many invites were returned, I'm sure your path will cross once again with a certain fire-haired captain." 

"I don't-"

"You can't deny it, brother, for anyone with eyes can see it." Fili said with a smile. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a slow shaky breath before opening them again. "I believe I am ready." 

Turning together, the two brothers re-entered the hallways of Erabor to join the party of people preparing to make for Dale. Today really was to be a day of special significance.

/

As Fili entered the main hall of Dale, it's people rose from their seats, smiles pasted across their faces. The nervous dwarf beamed, his cheeks turning crimson at the attention. Clumsily, he made his way to the top of the hall, standing before Gandalf who'd found something tidier to wear for the occasion. Though his attire remained its usual grey, the hems were folded over and decorated with silver dwarvish runes. A ceremonial staff carved from a rare tree in the Mirkwood forest is loosely held in Gandalf's hand.

Kili shuffled in after Fili, following his brother up to the front of the crowd and standing by the audience at the front. To his left was his mother, shorter than him, but no less wider. A disapproving frown was etched into her face and Kili knew she was still unsure about this arrangement. 

"Don't fret, ma." Kili said gently, scanning the crowd. He prayed his brother was right and that some of the elves had attended, especially the one he wished to see. After that night, the night in Esgaroth when she'd healed him and he'd foolishly asked if she could have love him, before Smaug had attacked, their paths had never crossed again. He wondered if she thought about him the way he thought of her; she was always on his mind. He saw her in the starlight glistening high above the mountains, he saw her in the forest of Mirkwood close to their home and he saw her in the bows his people crafted. He saw her in everything beautiful and she was constantly playing on his mind. 

The young dwarf sighed, diverting his attention away from the fire-haired elf and towards the ceremony. A collection of humans and dwarves began playing music in the corner, creating a beautiful melody which could have easily lulled the audience to sleep. Everyone turned to the back of the hall as a young woman stepped in.

The woman was dressed in an icy blue sweeping dress, layered with whites and silvers. Her locks lay loose around her shoulders and a silver circlet sat in the middle of her head. She walked slowly and gracefully, a shy smile on her crimson face.

At the back of the room, Fili gasped, tears of happiness filling his eyes as a grin stretched across his face. The young woman was human, Bard's daughter, Sigrid of Dale, and the maiden Fili had courted for the past two years. Today was the day both Dale and Erebor had been waiting excitedly for, the day the two would finally be wed and the kingdoms bound together. 

A watery smile spread across Sigrid's face as her eyes rested on Fili, her heart pounding in her ears and her hands trembling with nervousness and joy. As she neared him, the young dwarf stretched out his hand and she laid hers in his gently. His hands were big compared to her dainty ones, but they fitted together perfectly. She stopped as she reached his side, keeping her hand in his as they both turned to face Gandalf. The wizard's lips curled upwards into a soft smile.

Gandalf spoke clearly, delivering a speech and blessing the couple. When the time came, Fili slipped a beautiful ring onto Sigrid's finger. It was a gold based ring, twisted with silver vines. Three jewelled roses were embedded into the ring, sparkling blue, red and white. A tear trailed down Sigrid's cheek as she received the ring and Fili reached up to gently brush it away. The two stared at each other lovingly as Gandalf wrapped a white ribbon around their wrists, binding them together and loudly said a blessing. 

To seal the ceremony, the two shared a kiss and the audience applauded. Kili glanced at his mother and was surprised to see a tear dance down her face; his mother was against mixed-species relationships yet the uniting of Sigrid and Fili had bought a smile to her lips and tears to her eyes. Kili grinned, happy for his brother and glad their mother had finally accepted it. 

As the ceremony ended, the audience split and the party was to begin. Foods popular in both kingdoms were laid across the tables like a feast and beverages were available all around the room. Kili grabbed a tankard of ale and congratulated his brother before continuing his search for a certain elf. 

He scanned the hall rapidly, standing on his tiptoes to increase his height and weaving through people to see everyone. After searching for what felt like forever, the young dwarf started to feel hopeless and realised she may not have made an appearance after all.

"Kili?" A small voice said shyly, prodding his head. He turned his head to find Tilda who bowed her head quickly to see polite. Kili smiled softly and bowed in return.

"My lady Tilda." He said simply, knowing she'd disapprove of the gesture. Tilda screwed up her face, still foreign to the idea of royalty and being a princess.

"My sister believed it would be a good idea to suggest you go outside. She and your brother believe there's something there you may want to meet." The young girl said kindly. Kili eyes widened and he thanked her quickly, rushing towards the door to discover who they believed he'd want to see. He prayed it was the fire-haired elf he could not stop thinking about; he needed to see her.

As he slid through the doors, his breath caught in his mouth and his hands began to tremble. Standing silently a few feet before him was Tauriel, the captain of the Mirkwood guard who he hadn't seen since that night in Esgaroth, but longed to see every day since. He opened his mouth to speak, to call for her attention or make some snarky remark, but his words caught in his mouth and only a squeak escaped. The noise however, caught her attention and she turned slowly, her eyes lighting up as they rested on the young dwarf. For several moments they just stared at each other, saying nothing. Both their minds were blank and the words they'd planned to say to each other over the time since their last meeting had vanished.

"Tauriel." Kili managed to whisper and her smiled widened, her face full of joy. 

"Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn." The elf captain said rapidly, laughing as he cocked his head in confusion. "Hello Kili."

"Our paths have not crossed in a long time." He muttered sadly as the happy expression faded from her face.

"King Thranduil disapproves of your King, disallowing us to enter your kingdom and there was a great price to pay for my disobedience. I hoped to visit and explore your kingdom, celebrate your victory by your side and meet you again, but fate has not been so kind."

"No." Kili agreed sadly. He glanced at Tauriel thoughtfully then whispered, "Do you remember that night?"

 "What night?" 

"That night in Esgaroth. The night you saved my life and helped me keep my promise." 

Tauriel pursed her lips as she nodded her head, the memory fresh in her mind. Though she would not be quick to admit it, it was one the most precious memory she owned. Despite the fact she'd almost lost him that night, she'd managed to heal the poison and keep him in this world. The words he'd whispered to her in his feverish daze brought a smile to her face when nothing could. Often she wished she could have answered his question or returned to Erebor with an answer, but it was forbidden and the workings of her heart were to remain a secret.

"Do you remember the question I asked you?" Kili said slowly, his voice growing hoarse and trembling slightly.

Tauriel nodded again, her heart thundering in her ears.

"You never answered me." Kili said with a small smile. "I believe I am owed an answer." 

"It would be forbidden, Kili." She answered gravely. "Elves and dwarves are said to be enemies. Neither Lord Thranduil or King Thorin would bless it."

"That's not an answer." He said simply, causing the corners of Tauriel's lips to curl upwards in a smile she'd tried to keep away.

"Yes. She could have loved you." Tauriel whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. "Her heart already belongs to you. In your time apart, she feared you would find another to court."

The elf captain's eyes flickered open again as she felt someone take her hands. She glanced down at the young dwarf holding her hands tightly, a thin smile across his face. 

"I could never court another." Kili whispered, taking one of her dainty hands and pressing it against the left side of his chest. She could feel his head pounding rapidly, speeding up as their eyes met. "My heart already belongs to someone. A certain fire-haired captain who constantly plays on my mind. One day, we shall be accepted and allowed to court. If that day does not arrive, we, together, shall show them why elves and dwarves can court. No other could steal my heart as it's no longer mine, but yours."

"Smooth Kili." Tauriel laughed, tears sparkling in her eyes. They reminded the young dwarf of the starlight, something he used to believe was cold, but now he knew to be beautiful and pure. 

"We will be together one day." Kili smiled softly, moving her hand away from his chest and pressing something into the palm of her hand. It was smooth and cold against her skin. As Kili moved his hands away from Tauriel's, she uncurled her fingers. Her eyes rested upon the rune stone she'd asked him about on the night of their capture. It had been a sign of a promise, a promise he'd now for-filled. 

He met her gaze, his eyes shining with happiness. In a whisper, he said, "I promise."


End file.
